


Working Late is Sometimes Okay

by windychimes



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Community: kink_bingo, Dom/sub, M/M, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-12
Updated: 2011-10-12
Packaged: 2017-10-24 13:18:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windychimes/pseuds/windychimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What time is it?” Guy sits up before sliding back down, too tired to hold himself up. “I can’t see the clock.”</p><p>“Ten-thirty,” Van murmurs. “I apologise for being out so late.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working Late is Sometimes Okay

Van works late now and that’s okay, but waiting up is getting harder. Guy spends all day repairing items in the apartment complex they live in and it’s good work, hard work, but getting up at six in the morning is awful. He’s never been an early riser, and waking up to repair the always-broken dryer (getting a new one would be cheaper at this point) and the old, overused items of the building (that also should be replaced) just wears him out. Between the too-flirty housewives, who seem to have a new item break every day, and the angry husbands who break it more by trying to fix it themselves, Guy has his work cut out for him. He’s always liked fixing things, ever since he was a little kid, but being forced to use only the most basic of skills drives him up the wall. Some days he just wants to shut off the alarm and curl up next to Van, hold him close and just lie in bed all day. But he can’t do that, they both have to work. Guy wants Van right here, right now, but Van can’t be here; he’s working late and he’s working hard to support the both of them. And Guy appreciates that, he really does, but it gets lonely when the clock strikes ten and Guy can barely keep his eyes open. He remembers fondly the days of staying up until three and getting up at seven. He could do it before, so surely he can do it now. If he could just stay awake a little longer…

He doesn’t know how long he’s been asleep for, but the unmistakable click of the bedroom door pulls him from his rest. “Van…”

“Go back to bed,” Van purrs, barely visible through sleep-heavy eyes.

“What time is it?” Guy sits up before sliding back down, too tired to hold himself up. “I can’t see the clock.”

“Ten-thirty,” Van murmurs. “I apologise for being out so late.”

“It’s alright.” Reaching out to touch Van, Guy’s hand brushes against Van’s house collar and he smiles. “I’ll take you out for a walk tomorrow; I’m too tired tonight.”

“That’s fine,” Van hums, leaning in to kiss Guy. His lips are chapped and his beard is rough but Guy still loves it. His kisses are strong and passionate and when his tongue brushes against his bottom lip, Guy shivers. Van kisses lower and Guy squirms and shudders with each tender nip, letting out a keening little moan each time. The kisses on Guy’s neck are what really make him moan, though, hips jerking at every touch. Van pushes Guy’s shirt up to kiss at his chest, pulling the white t-shirt over Guy’s head and dropping it over the edge of the bed. Guy whimpers when Van sucks on a nipple, little bites making him thrash and gasp.

“ _Van_ ,” Guy whines, body jerking as Van bites hard. “I’m too—it’s too late—”

Van kisses his way down Guy’s stomach and licks at the taut muscles. “Do you want me to stop?” His tongue slides across the area right above the waistband of Guy’s jeans and he grins wickedly.

“And you say _I’m_ insatiable…” Guy laughs ruefully. “You’re the worst.”

“I’m apologising for working so late.” Van’s tongue dips below Guy’s waistband and the way Guy shivers makes him do it again. “Allow me to make it up to you, my Lord.”

Guy groans and strokes Van’s hair, breath hitching in his throat when he feels Van unbutton his pants with his teeth. _God_ that’s hot.

“You’re a good pet.” His fingers twitch when Van licks him through the hard denim of his jeans. “I’m definitely taking you on a long walk tomorrow.”

With an agreeable hum Van pulls down Guy’s pants, taking his boxers along with them. Guy’s already half-hard so just Van licks up and down his shaft, occasionally giving the lightest of nips.

“ _Oh_!” is all Guy can get out. Van’s just so—so damn _sexy_ and good at this and God, God, this is wonderful. When he tongues the slit Guy cries out and bucks wildly.

“Please!” He’s so tired but Van’s so good at this that he doesn’t want to sleep. He can barely keep his eyes open but when Van’s sucking his cock, he couldn’t fall asleep even if he tried. It’s obvious Van wants to draw it out, but Van’s a good boy and doesn’t tease his master. He envelopes the head of Guy’s cock with a pleased noise and sucks gently, building Guy up. Van’s ministrations makes Guy’s hips flare up and Van chokes, but doesn’t pull back. He takes a long moment to breathe, eyes closed. Once his gag reflex dies down, Van pauses only a moment before swirling his tongue around Guy’s shaft. Guy gasps and squirms and then _oh my God_ Van is humming, he is actually humming.

It doesn’t take long before Guy’s breathing quickens, impending orgasm obvious. His toes curl and his feet twitch, whole body squirming as Van pleasures him. Van cups Guy’s balls and massages them, gentle enough not to hurt but hard enough to elicit a response. It works well, really well, and Guy lets out a strangled yep as he thrusts hard, kicking out wildly as he comes. His afterglow lasts a long moment, fingers still tangled in Van’s hair. Chest heaving, Guy just strokes Van’s head as his breathing evens out, deep and slow. He feels Van pulls back but can’t manage to open his eyes, orgasm having zapped the last of his energy.

“Love you,” he mumbles. “You’re wonderful, a good pet. A great one.”

“I love you, too, my Lord.” Van sounds so grateful for the praise that it makes Guy feel good, too. “Good night.”

A barely mumbled “good night” is all Guy manages to get out before sleep over takes him. The afterglow of his orgasm finally fades, but if this happens every time Van comes home late…

Well, Guy can’t say he minds so much.


End file.
